


You're Worth The Distance

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil Week 2018, Andrew visits before championships, Jack is an ass (what's new), M/M, Neil is stressed, andreil week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Andrew visits the Foxes before Neil's final game as a Fox





	You're Worth The Distance

Neil wouldn't lie to himself, the distance was hard. It was his final year as a Fox and Andrew was goalkeeping on the otherside of the country in Oregon while Neil was in South Carolina. Neil was reciving offers from all over the country, mostly in the East though, the farthest offer West was in Minnesota. 

Andrew had talked to Neil about trying to get traded to a team closer to whatever Neil's top pick ended up being but Neil didn't care as long as he was near Andrew.

Unfortunately Ichirou didn't agree and he had to take the highest paying offer he got, meaning he better wait to accept anything for a few more months and by then Andrew's next season will be set in stone.

So far it sounded like Neil would end up in Philadelphia but the pair had their fingers crossed for New York, because there was a very real possibility of Andrew ending up there. Kevin and Matt were on the New York team and the stadium wasn't too far from Allison's NYC penthouse, Neil wanted as much of his Foxes together as possible.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today!" Neil's voice rang out over the court and he got sighs of relief in response. 

"Isn't it a little early to end practice?" Jack sneered, while Sheena grumbled in Neil's direction.

"I've explained it twice now Jack, get your head out of your ass! I've gotta get to the airport." Neil rolled his eyes and ran to the locker room. Neil nodded to Robin from across the court before disappearing into the men's locker room.

He showered and dressed quickly, he didn't have long to get to the airport he'd already stalled long enough. Neil ignored Jack's taunting shouts which were met with scolding from Wymack.

Neil drove fast and alabait a bit recklessly to the airport, but in his defense he missed Andrew a lot. No he needed Andrew a lot, the stress of the Neil's final game with the Foxes in a couple days time was really weighing down on him. Having the privelage of picking Andrew up at the airport today worked out perfectly for Neil. 

Neil pulled into the airport tapping the steeringwheel impatiently as he looked for Andrew on the sidewalk. When his eyes caught sight of the blond hair and bored expression he drove over.

Andrew climbed in after tossing his suitcase in the back seat. Neil stumbled over his words for a second before blushing. 

"I've missed you." 

Andrew didn't say anything just pushed his face away with his pointer finger and flicked the radio on quietly. 

They were halfway to Palmetto before Andrew said anything and it wasn't what he was expecting. 

"What's wrong?" 

Neil let out a sigh, biting his lip. "My last game with the Foxes is in a few days." Neil shrugged and parked the car, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Andrew. Andrew was watching him intently. 

"I got accepted to New York. And Coach told me your own offer for NY came in this morning." Neil's mouth dropped open. He sat in silence for a minute as the information sunk in. 

"Why didn't Wymack tell me?" Was what came out. Because it means more coming from Andrew, his brain shouted. Neil blushed smiling. 

"We're going to look for apartments once you graduate." Andrew climbed out of the car and shut the door. Neil sat there smiling until Andrew came around to his side of the car and knocked on the door. 

Neil opened it and leaned halfway out, still in disbelief. He'd get to see Kevin and Matt regularly, and by default Dan. He'd get to live with Andrew, and on occasion see Allison which meant seeing Renee when she was back from her Red Cross excersions. 

"Andrew," Neil breathed out, he knew his voice sounded breathy and light. He was practically bouncing in his seat. Andrew folded his arms across his chest raising an eyebrow. Neil took a deep breath and let all of his stress go when he breathed out. Neil's forehead hit the steeringwheel. 

"I literally-oh-wow, wow." 

"I would have waited until we got upstairs if I knew you'd have this kind of reaction. Comne on Junkie it's a hundred fucking degrees out here." Neil laughed but forced himself to stand up. He felt completely at ease. 

"Andrew!" 

"What, Junkie?" 

"So many of the Foxes are going to be in New York!" 

Andrew rolled his eyes as they walked into Fox Tower. While Neil was terrified of leaving Palmetto, he felt so much better about it. 

When Neil pulled Andrew to practice the next afternoon, he couldn't keep the glowing smile off his face. Wymack grinned when he saw it and Abby smiled proudly. 

"So you heard the news Josten?" Wymack asked. 

"Yes, where do I sign?" Neil asked following Wymack into his office.

-

Neil's good mood didn't faulter all day, not even when Jack tried to start a fight with him. 

"Jack, shut the fuck up. Do you honestly expect to get signed when you start so many fights with your teammates?" Neil asked as he was walking off court.

"Like you or Minyard are any better," 

Neil rolled his eyes and walked to the locker room leaving Jack to deal with Wymack.

Neil's phone pinged as he was leaving the locker room, it was Katelyn.

I think I may have to talk Aaron into visiting New York for Thanksgiving unless you have time off sooner?

Neil would never tell Andrew, but he was working with Katelyn to get the twins together as soon as they could. The twin's needed each other especially now that their relationship is much better than it used to be, they needed to keep it from crumbling back to how it was.

Andrew and I are getting an apartment over the summer? House warming party? 

Neil pocketed his phone and followed Andrew out to the car. When they got back to Fox Tower Andrew walked right up to the roof. Their roof. Neil sat next time and Andrew asked, "Yes or no," before grabbing Neil's hand. 

The shared a couple of cigarettes before Neil asked if he could lean on Andrew. 

"I'm so glad you're back until the championship game," Neil smiled into his neck. 

"Well you clearly need me to look after your ass now that the pro season is over."

"Of course I do! Who else will be my partner in crime?" Neil asked Andrew didn't miss a beat before responding. 

"Partners in crime? Well in that case-" "Drew!"

Andrew turned away from Neil and stared out over the edge of the roof. Neil was happy and content to just lean on Andrew forever. 

Eventually however, Neil made the mistake of yawning and Andrew ordered them back to his dorm room. So they walked hand in hand back downstairs.

It was weird seeing Andrew in the dorm but not having Nicky or Kevin or Aaron around. Neil left it mostly as it was. Nicky left the couch and TV for Neil because he knew Neil wouldn't buy any furniture, claiming he could drop it off in Columbia after he graduated.

The beanbag chairs were gone, and the desks were pushed up near the window so Neil could smoke when hiding from the 'baby' Foxes. He left the chairs at two of the desks, one for himself and one for Robin when she followed him in ranting about the rest of the Foxes. She was gonna make a great captain next season.

Neil let Andrew drag him to the bunk bed and they kissed lazily until Andrew demanded Neil get some sleep for the upcoming game.


End file.
